FNAF3 Comic
Plot The Story Starts with Mrs. AMP assigning science homework to record an event in the future. She hands the whole class a device to travel in time to do homework and says the dollar store sells them for like a buck, just in case they lose the device. Each student is aassigned to a group with each group assigned a year. White, Blue, Yellow, and Red are in a group with the year 2045. They have 5 days to do the homework and school is off on those days. They meet up and time travel. When they do, they find a place called Fazbears Fright, and decide to get a job there, as night guard, so they could film in there. They get the job, and it is Night 1. They get a call from the owner, who gets pulled over for drinking and driving, and the kirbys sit around for night 1, which they finish. Then its minigame time, which basically shows the Night 1 minigame from FNAF3, and Freddy dies. Then it is night 2, where Phone Dude says he stole an animatronic from an abandoned pizza place and some tapes, and says he found an animatronic. The kirbys then find out that any animatronic would come and kill them, so they look for the door button, and the freddy head. Yellow finds out about the audio, and plays it. The audio says "SQUWAK" each time it is played. And then they see the bunny animatronic on the cameras moving to where they play the audio. They then have their Audio, Video, and Ventallation break. They find out about the maintence panel, and then reboot their gay systems. Then Balloon Boy appears on the camera. The Kirbys take pictures with their phones of the hallucination, when Phantom BB appears in the room. Since he was the first phantom they spawned, he gives them the Phantom Animatronic Instruction Manual. While reading it, they are on Camera 4. Guess who was there. Phantom Mangle appears outside the window, and Blue Kirby throws the box of parts at Mangle. Then 6AM hits. Night 2's minigame in FNAF3 is shown. Night 3 time, in this night, the kirbys know what to do, when they see Phantom Foxy standing on the part box. He jumpscares them. The Kirbys don't like their slow ass maintence panel, so they upgrade it to version 2.0. Red Kirby is eating some pizza he brought with him, when Phantom Chica appears and steals the pizza. Red Kirby calls the cops, though they say not to call them at 2 in the morning. While White Kirby is using audio cues, and the others taking turns on the maintence panel, Yellow decides to play one of Phone Guys Tapes. It says. "Todays lesson will be how to use the springlock suits. Make sure you breathe all over them and move around rapidly, you defenitaly wont be killed :D" Meanwhile, when the kirbys were listening to the tape, Phantom Freddy was walking outside the office window. When he reaches the kirbys, they break his leg. Anyways, Night 3 is done and the Night 3 minigame is shown. Purple Guy used shadow freddy program version 6.66 to try and lure chica like he did with Freddy and bonnie, though chica is not intrested in Shadow Freddy. Purple Guy uses Pizza Program Version 9.11 to lure her instead. Its night 4 time, the kirbys recieve a power up called a music box. They throw it out, and a few seconds later, the phantom puppet appears in the room. He says that the kirbys look familiar and causes audio and vent errors, when Blue Kirby pokes him in the eye using a needle, and then stabs him in the asshole and Phantom Puppet quits his job. Then, Yellow Kirby enters his phone number in the tiles and the kirbys are teleported to the minigame Dyna Blades Flight. In this game, Dyna Blade has to shit on all the houses on Crappy Town. The Kirbys leave this minigame. On Night 5, At the very end, the happiest day minigame is shown, but when the puppet kid puts the cake on the table, the Golden Freddy Kid says that it tastes like shit. A whole fight is shown. Then a screen shows the awful ending, which shows Dyna Blade pissing on Freddy Fazbear. Poyo Ride, who is playing FNAF3 says, "Screw it, im going to play some Air Ride." Trivia The Awful Ending was posted on deviantart before this comic adaption was started. Category:Stories Category:Comics